1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display (hereinafter referred to as HMD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a see-through-type HMD. This see-through-type HMD includes a display unit which projects an image light having intensity corresponding to image information thus allowing a user to visually recognize a display image which is a virtual image corresponding to the image light in front of an eye of the user while allowing an external light to pass therethrough (see JP-A-2006-165773, for example).
Accordingly, the user who wears the see-through-type HMD on his head visually recognizes both a background image which is scenery of an external world in the viewing direction and a display image which is a virtual image.